Fairy Dragon
by TheCrimsionScript
Summary: This takes place in the Viking age. Igneel is chief of the village. Natsu and his group have learned how to train dragons! Follow their journey in their life. There will be enemies, love, and adventure. Also, Lucy is holding more than one secret from the village? Will she betray everyone she loves and cares for?


**So, this is a new story I'm trying out. I'm still going to be updating my other story don't worry. In the process of writing that one. Anyway with this story it's going to be weird? I got this on the movie How to Train Your Dragon. It'll just be really different.**

**Summary – This story takes place in the Viking Age on Fairy Island. Natsu and friends have been training dragons for a couple years now the reason behind this will come in time. Natsu's father, Igneel, is the chief of the village. Lucy and Erza are one of the strongest females in the village. Natsu and Lucy are best friends and that will never change, or so they think. As they grow up and learn things change. Life changes around them slowly. New enemies show up and they have to fight alongside with their dragons to keep peace to their world.**

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when a loud roar came from a house up on the hill. A red dragon was jumping everywhere and tossed a pink haired guy from his bed to the floor. He groaned and looked over to the dragon. "Happy, let me sleep!"<p>

The dragon jumped on top of him and started licking him. He made a purring sound and started jumping around again. Then a guy with red hair came crashing into the room. "That dragon is going to destroy this house the way it's jumping around!"

The pink haired guy jumped up and tried to calm down Happy. "Sorry dad! He is just excited!"

His father rolled his eyes. "Natsu, just go take care of him. I have meetings today and I can't be late."

Natsu nodded and ran out with Happy. He quickly got on his back and flew away. They flew around awhile before landing in a clear area. This is where the group normally meets up.

Lucy with her Winterless Dragon named Layla. Her parents have both passed away after a huge fight with Saber Island. She has never forgotten them. Lucy is Natsu's best friend ever since they were little kids.

Erza with her Glory Dragon named Violet. She is one of the strongest on the island. Lucy is the second strongest in the female part. Erza never knew her parents and lives with Lucy in their very own house. She is also currently dating Jellal.

Gray with his Frost Dragon named Ur. He is Natsu's friend and rival. Mostly rival though since they fight a lot. He lives with his father since his mother passed away when he was born.

Levy with her Nebula Dragon named Elena. She is Lucy's closest friend and she also lives with her. Levy has no clue who her parents are. They had found Levy when she was only a couple months old floating out on the ocean almost dead. She is also dating Gajeel.

Gajeel with his Grave Dragon named Lily. Gajeel lives with his father and his mother got killed during a fight with Saber Island. Gajeel grew up on the island at a young age and moved when he got older leaving his father behind. He was ordered to attack the island and did some pretty good damage on Lucy before Natsu went to fight him and knocked some sense into him. He still feels bad about what he did to Lucy and hasn't forgave himself since.

Jellal with his Whiptail Dragon named Etherion. Both of his parents died in a freak accident, so he stays with the girls in Erza's room. None of the guys have no idea how to feel about this.

Juvia with her Black Tip Dragon named Lana. She lives with her parents and is usually hanging out with the girls. She sometimes is all over Gray, since they are dating. She has some self-control, sometimes.

After a couple minutes everyone had shown up. Except one person, Lucy. Natsu sighed looking around. "Has anyone seen Lucy?"

"She wasn't at home." Levy spoke up.

He sighed once again and got onto his dragon, an Ember Dragon. "Let's go find Lucy, Happy." Happy nodded and went to the sky.

* * *

><p>Halfway across the island Lucy was sitting on a cliff. She was staring out at the ocean and petting Layla. Layla laid besides her taking a small nap. After a few minutes Lucy stood up going to the very edge of the cliff. She closed her eyes and opened her arms letting the wind hit her. Layla had woken up and was watching what she was doing.<p>

"I hope you don't plan on jumping…"

Lucy glanced back and smiled softly. "You know it wouldn't do any good…" She sighed and moved away for the edge.

Natsu smiled and hopped off Happy. "Why aren't you with the rest of the group?"

She rolled her eyes. "You do realize that I don't have to be there right?"

He sighed shaking his head. "But it's traditional!" He whined.

"Stop acting like a kid."

Natsu smirked and stuck his tongue out. "Nope!"

She rolled her eyes once again and crossed her arms. "So, have you told Lisanna?"

His eyes widen and a small blush appeared across his cheeks. "N-No…"

"What are you waiting for? Go tell her you like her!" She turned him around and started to push him towards Happy.

"H-Hey! Would you stop pushing me?" He moved away causing her to crash on the ground.

Lucy groaned and sat up rubbing her head. "Gee…Thanks."

His eyes widen and he leaned down. "S-Sorry!"

She smirked and pushed him down sitting on his stomach. "Idiot."

"That is so not nice!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around her and rolled over picking her up.

"What are you doing?" Lucy held onto him. Natsu just walked to the edge of the cliff. "If you drop me I'm killing you!"

He laughed. "Now why would I do that?"

"Cause you are mean!" Lucy whined.

"Ah…Look who is acting like a kid now!" He smirked laughing loudly.

Lucy groaned and started to move around. "Let me go now!"

"If I let you go you are going to fall." Natsu's expression went serious.

Lucy smirked and pushed away from him falling down from the cliff. It was seconds later that Layla had followed her. Lucy grabbed onto a random rock and slid against the cliff trying to slow down. When Layla got close enough she pushed off and jumped on Layla. She grinned raising her arms. "That was awesome!"

Natsu had rushed to Happy and both of them went down to try to help. Even though it was in vein seeing that she had it all handled. He sighed in relief before yelling. "Are you stupid? You could have been hurt!"

She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" His eyes widen and he quickly went back to the group. She just sighed and landed back onto the cliff. Her eyes widen a bit. "Lisanna?"

She smiled a bit. "Hey Lucy! Are you okay? I saw what happen."

"I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry I know what I'm doing. What did you need?"

She grinned. "I got asked out!" She jumped in her spot grinning.

Lucy's eyes widen. "W-What?"

"Yeah! Remember that guy I said that I really liked and wanted to be with? Well he asked me last night!"

Lucy smiled a bit. "What about Natsu?"

"Natsu? He is all yours." She giggled.

Lucy's eyes widen as she blushed dark red. "W-What? No he isn't! He likes you! He told me and he was going to ask you out!"

She blushed looking away. "It's not like I don't find him attractive. Just, I think of him more of a friend. Honestly I think you two should be with each other."

"We are just friends. Besides, I don't want anyone till I figure out my life."

Lisanna blinked completely confused. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing…" She got back on Layla and she took off. She flew a couple miles away from the island. After, awhile she could spot Saber Island and didn't make any movements to get closer. Layla made a small growling noise and Lucy just pets the side of her head. "Calm down…" Her eyes stayed trained on the island. "I want you guys dead…"

It was a few more minutes before they both headed back. They landed right outside the village and Lucy got off walking the rest of the way. When she got back in she was faced with a pretty angry Natsu. "Where did you go? I was searching all around the island for you!"

She shrugged walking away from him. "I don't see why."

Natsu groaned a bit rubbing his temples. "I talked with Lisanna. She says she has someone already. Also, she went to talk with you right before you disappeared."

"Okay, one I'm sorry about Lisanna. Two, I don't see why you are so worried! You aren't my parents!"

He growled a bit getting frustrated. "So? I'm still your friend and I want to make sure you won't do anything stupid!"

"What do you mean stupid?"

"I know you want to get back at Saber. All of us do, but I don't see why with you it's a bigger deal!"

Lucy bit her lip turning her head away.

_**~Flashback six years ago~**_

**It was early in the morning. Everything was calm for once. No dragon attacks and no enemies exploding random building. So, the village went on with normal things. Lucy was in her house helping out her brother with some dishes. **

"**Mom! Sting is throwing water at me!" a ten year old Lucy whined. **

**An eleven year old Sting just laughed and kept doing it. Soon, Layla entered the room to put a stop to all the commotion. **

**After a few hours there was a loud bomb going off in the middle of the village. Their father, Jude, came running in and told to hide the kids. Layla quickly took action and hid the kids. Jude ran out to help fight off the invaders of Saber. **

**It took most of the day, but finally the fighting was going down. Lucy and Sting were still hiding and their mother was standing in front of them ready to take on whatever came at them. Soon the door was knocked down by two people. They made quick work with killing off Layla and Jude ran in to try and stop the people. Jude had saw his wife laying on the floor dead and for that second they took the opportunity to stab him multiple times in the chest. He fell to the ground having the floor covered in his blood. The two guys decided to take Sting and quickly fled the building. Lucy was left there to cry over her parents and her brother being taken away. **

_Weak. You are weak._

**That was the only thing she could think of. She couldn't stand the smell of blood and ran out of the building running into Igneel. He was surprised by what had happened and after helping her. They decided that what had happened was going to be their own little secret. No one knows about what had truly happened that night.**

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"It's nothing." She turned away from him. "Sorry I have to feed Layla." Natsu was left there completely confused on what had happened. He had no choice but to go back to the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup~ This chapter is done with. Please review and tell me what you think! Then depending on that I will make a second chapter!<strong>


End file.
